


Impatient

by thekingofbottomlennonfics



Series: Bug Boy Oneshots From Quarantine [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofbottomlennonfics/pseuds/thekingofbottomlennonfics
Summary: The younger half of The Beatles are basically too horny to waste time on taking clothes off.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Series: Bug Boy Oneshots From Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216610
Kudos: 19





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, anyone watch Sam O' Nella because- Tarare, the man who could eat whole meals for eight, and was arrested for being found eating a toddler.
> 
> Anyway I swear sometimes dry humping is hotter than actual skin-on-skin sex.

Catching a train from Northern Wales back to Liverpool wasn't ideal, but hey, George didn't really have a problem with it. The place was relaxed, and it had food, so it was alright in his book. Yeah, it was a bit boring, but as he looked out the window at the dark sky, he saw the storm coming up in the not-so-distant distance, and sighed. The storm would be something to look at, something to fight off boredom with, but a more reasonable, worrisome part of George wondered if it could hinder the trip at all.

He looked away from the window, and sank into the nice bed. It was very posh in their private cars, which they had gotten since they were on tour. Currently, John, and Ringo were going to "get food," which might have meant snog in the bathroom, but George wasn't paying very much attention. He kind of just wanted food. He remembered hearing a story about a guy with an abnormally large mouth, and stomach, who could eat whole, live cats, and a meal for eight in one sitting. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't, but George just remembered hearing about it, and figured that might have been him in a past life, or something, considering how hungry he was.

He shifted his focus, feeling just how soft the bed was beneath him, but not wanting to get under the covers. He was still in day clothes, and felt like that would ruin being fully comfortable, not to mention he was pitching a tent down there.

Yeah, it had been a while on tour, and maybe he was just frustrated. Missing Pattie, missing home, missing the ability to just have a wank without worrying about being late for something. Well... George looked around. He was alone, and it wasn't like someone could just come in, if he locked the door. He was about to get up, lock the door, but with a strike of loud lightning outside, someone joined him in the room, and George turned on his side, groaning.

"Sorry, Geo, just left my suit case in here from our practice earlier." Paul chuckled. George turned his head to look over at the pale, dark haired man. Paul was a bit taller than him, with a nice, soft, but not pudgy body build. Not to mention he had long legs, and a really soft face. His lips always looked plush, in a heart shape, and he had long, dark lashes, and hazel coloured eyes. Very pretty, George found himself quietly admitting. Well, George supposed he was only seeing his best mate like that because he was desperate, and Paul was pretty enough to pass as a girl, if he had shaved the night before, and put on a wig, and a dress.

As Paul got dressed, fresh from a shower, George looked away. No, he definitely wasn't considering that with Paul, right? Well... George sat up, beginning to understand, and accept these thoughts, these impulses, and by the time he looked over, Paul was dressed.

George felt his face burning, as Paul walked out. He quickly stood up, and cleared his throat, figuring out how to speak English again.

"Paul!.. Paul, wait." George stuttered out. He hated that he sounded too urgent, too vehement, too nervous. Paul, halfway out the door, leaned against the doorway, and smiled, probably thinking it wasn't anything big. George was sure he was red by this time. He was sure that Paul noticed, too.

"Yeah, Georgie?" Judging by that reply, he certainly hadn't, and George was about ready to strangle him for already being so oblivious to the obvious erection literally just a meter, or so away from him. George pulled Paul into the room, still nervous, and shut the door behind him, locking it. His hands were shaking the entire time, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. They were so... Close. Somehow, it made him feel even more helpless, made him feel warmer, feel more pressure in his pants. He noticed Paul's wide shoulders as he out his hands on them, feeling the fuzzy material of the baggy sweater he'd just thrown on.

Paul seemed to under stand, dropping his luggage, and pulling George in by the hips. Though, he didn't bring their crotches together, or anything that George wished for, he just snaked his hand downward, and rubbed the back of it against George through his dress pants. Paul smirked, and leaned down a bit, bringing their lips together.

It seemed like it would start off soft, but Paul was gripping George's waist almost too tightly, shoving his tongue against George's almost violently. In some sick way that left George a mess, already moaning, and melting into Paul. He tried to get closer, knees weak, and the only thing he could bring himself to do was kiss back, and fidget with the fabric of Paul's shirt over his chest rather coyly.

Paul backed up, sitting on the edge of the bed, and pulling George down by his tie, which was already getting loosened.

"I'm flattered, George, I really am." Paul muttered, now genuinely smiling, "I know you've never been with a guy before, and to be honest, neither have I. But, I promise, we'll have fun, and you'll want more, that's for sure-"

"Quit talkin'-" George huffed, taking off his tie himself, and pushing Paul down by the chest. Paul grinned, putting his hands on George's waist, as the other shook off his coat, and threw it somewhere around the room.

"Fuck, I can't wait..." George breathed out, rubbing forward against Paul for just anything, as he began to unbutton his shirt. Paul snaked his hands inside of it, relishing in the feel of George's soft skin. George nearly moaned at hands against his bare skin, trembling a bit, and placing his hands over Paul's. He guided Paul up towards his chest.

"Then don't." Paul shrugged. George could barely comprehend the results of that statement, as he was practically on cloud nine as warm thumbs gently brushed his nipples.

"Wha- ah!" George flinched as a nipple was pinched sharply, and glared down at Paul, who gave a rather dazzling laugh. George wanted to be mad, he really did, but this was seriously a huge favour. And being mad at pretty little Paulie was almost impossible anyway.

"What I meant was, dry huming, George. Your basically already doing it on me." Paul explained. George quickly stilled the slow rocking of his hips, a bit embarassed, and Paul laughed again.

"It's okay George. To be honest, I kinda want you to hump my thigh." George blinked a few times at that, feeling confused, and having to process it. So- you know what, George was too horny to question at this point, spreading Paul's legs wider over the grey bedsheets, so that only one leg was between George's.

"Are you sure?" George asked, biting his plump bottom lip.

Paul nodded eagerly, "Please, love, take what you want." George ignored how hot all over he felt at being treated like another one of Paul's birds, and tilted his hips at an angle, his crotch now over Paul's thigh.

As he moved forward the first time, he gave a small groan, biting his lip, and adjusting the angle some more. He put a hand next to each of Paul's shoulders for support, finally getting the desired angle, and speeding up. Paul seemed to like it, gently putting his hands on George's waist, and George let a moan slip out inbetween all his panting.

"That's right, baby. You look so good." Paul cooed, and George moaned, speeding up. It was embarrassing how good just this contact felt, but George decided against feeling embarassed, relishing in the praises Paul was offering up. It did feel really good. No wonder during make out sessions, he'd feel the girl rubbing eagerly against his thigh. He never teased them for it, but he'll never mentally call a girl eager for doing that again. It was better than expected!

George began moving a bit more quickly, and moaning a bit louder, as the rain pattered against the nearby window. Holy shit- they'd left the window open. A part of George felt worried, as he looked over to the window, but another part of him just wanted to fucking come, and regardless of whether the window was open, or not, that was going to happen. He realized Paul had been touching himself the whole time, and it only made him hornier, somehow.

"You think someone will see us, George? You think they'll know what we're doing?" Paul teased, and George looked down at him, breathing heavily, and simply laughing.

"You think I care?"

"We'll George, you are humping my thigh." Paul shrugged, and George rolled his eyes, now grinding harshly against Paul's thigh. Speaking of which, he was only in some small shorts. He didn't really consider it before, but the friction seriously had to hurt.

"What if we were actually fucking George? Would you ride me as good as your humping my leg now? Would we go slow, and romantic, or hard, and fast?" Paul muttered, voice wavering a bit, though George hardly noticed it. He never realized Paul could be so domineering, but to be fair, he'd never thought about fucking him before.

"I would ride you, and it would be absolutely filthy..." George breathed out, hips twitching, and legs tensing as he found his end drawing near. He felt himself staining his pants a little, and Paul moaned. George decided he'd finally help out Paul, replacing the hand palming Paul's erection with his own, and matching pace with how he was bouncing on the other's thigh desperately. Paul seemed thankful for that, hands now resting on George's waist, gently rubbing circles around where his ribcage ended.

"What would the lads say?" George asked, chuckling, and Paul did the same.

"I know you don't give a fuck what they say... Hell, why don't you moan my name?" Paul smirked, and George found himself getting closer, teetering the edge at just the sultry look, moving his hand faster on Paul, and going as fast his hips would allow him.

"Fuck! Paul!" George called out, and right as the door opened, he had to cover his mouth with one hand, having completely crossed the point of turning back. Paul seemed the same, biting into the back of his hand, and using his free hand, that was previously on George's waist, to cover George's mouth himself. George moved his hand back down, and used it to hold himself up, pressing flush against Paul's thigh, keeping himself at the edge for as long as he could. He slowly, but harshly pushed his hand against Paul's hard, and leaking crotch. 

Paul gave a muffled groan of protest, and then bounced his leg a bit, and holy shit, George was done for. He whined, and bounced depserately against Paul's thigh, body shuddering, and absolutely losing it. Tears slipped down his face, as he whined, and stained his pants. He felt the hand on Paul's crotch get wet, too.

George pulled away panting, falling off of Paul, who was in a similarly worn, but satisfied state. They heard John, and Ringo talking, and laughing in the other room, before a knock came to the door.

"George? Paul? You guys in there?" It was Brian. George's eyes widened in realization, so Paul responded.

"Sorry, Eppy! We fell asleep!" Paul called.

"Food's here, just so you know." Brian responded.

"Alright! I'll wake up George!" Paul replied, and listened to Brian walk away, hearing Martin soon join them in the private car. George, and Paul stared at each other with wide eyes, and laughed. Paul went to get his bag, and pulled out clothes for them. He quickly changed into different shorts, and underwear, and George watched him, sneaking glances at his ass, but to be honest, he was too tired for a round two. And he had been barely energized enough for the first round they had just completed back when it started.

"And hurry up! Food's here." Paul winked, and shut the door, and George rushed to lock it, and sighed he face palmed.

Holy fuck- what did he just fucking do?! George had fucked one of his best friends, what's what he did. Bounced on the guy's thigh like a queer, and liked it! But, some part of him, oddly, didn't have a problem with that, and wanted to do it again sometime. He couldn't get over the way Paul touched him, leaving his skin to feel like it was on fire. George fell back onto the bed with a groan, face still in one hand. Or the way Paul smiled up at him, or laughed, somehow always bringing a little childish light into their connection, like he did with nearly everything.

"Magpie? Are you still up?" John reverently knocked on the door, "We all got food, so hurry up."

"Oh yeah- I'm coming!" He called inbetween groaning. George got up, and got dressed, walking out into the other part of the car with the guys, all happily eating, and sipping coke. Paul smiled over, and George went red, taking an empty seat next to Eppy, and beginning to eat. Everyone else talked, as George pondered his sexuality.

Well, Brian liked men. George was sure he liked both, Paul must have liked both, it was already known that John seemed to like both... He supposed these things were fluid?

Well, he definitely knew one thing... Paul was really fucking attractive.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome lol


End file.
